


This is Goodbye

by WereBunny87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone comes back to say goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was my goodbye to a wonderful actor and human being. I'm very sad at his passing...we lost a great man. Rest in peace and love Alan Rickman. You are greatly missed.

Long potion-stained fingers gently carded through wild black locks without waking the occupant of the bed before him. Only a few days and he already missed those green eyes, that goofy smile, and those awkward glasses. He missed the sound of his children’s laughter as they picked on each other about how many more grandkids they were going to give him so that his hair turned white faster. (Little hooligans got such mischievous antics from their father, he swears it.)

He missed the looks of delight and awe from his family. He missed holding them tight. And right now he sorely wanted to crawl in next to his aging husband and kiss those tears from time weathered cheeks. He still appeared as handsome as when they first began dating, after the war...after he’d been saved from the shack. He wanted nothing more than to stay.

The door creaked and brought his attention away from the sleeping figure. He froze when he realized it was one of his grandkids. The youngest in fact of his oldest son.   
‘Gampa?’ 

He knelt beside her and ran a trembling hand down her cheek. Oh how he wished he could hold her. He cleared this throat, his baritone sounding softly in the room.

‘Hello, Abigail. What are you doing out of bed?’ 

She looked over his shoulder to her other grandfather and then gazed back at him sadly. 

‘Gampa Hawwy misseth you, gampa. He not eating. Eating maketh you big and stwong! Mommy says so!’ she informed, a determined twinkle in her eyes.

He turned back to briefly scowl at his lover and leaned in further to his granddaughter like he was about to conspire with her. Well in a sense, he supposed he was. He would do anything for them. For all of them. Even now…

‘Tomorrow. You jump on Grandpa Harry to wake him up and say this ok? Say ‘You dunderhead! I command you to eat.’ Ok?’

Confused, but willing to help he gave her a small kiss, told her he loved her and sent her off. With a small sad smile he turned to his younger love and bent low. He kissed those pale cheeks and placed his mouth by the younger wizard’s ear.

‘Listen here, brat. Nothing will tear us apart. Not even death. You’ll see me again. Soon. Until then, eat. Laugh. Live. Show our children and grandchildren all of those embarrassing pensieve memories so that they can see how much we loved them and each other. I love you, Harry. More than life. More than death. Until we meet again, my love. ‘ 

With one last kiss, Severus Snape winked out of existence.


End file.
